Amor descuidado
by Geremias12
Summary: Ranma siempre es indeciso y nunca toma encuenta los sentimientos de sus prometidas... que pasa cuando la pascincia se acaba?


Amor descuidado

Ranma se encontraba nuevamente en otra de sus encrucijadas diarias en el que tome la decisión que tome, sacarían le sacarían la mugre y lo arrojarían a algún pozo oscuro y húmedo, o en el hospital si tenía suerte.

Pero bien sabemos, que él siempre encontraría la forma de escapar, de salirse con la suya, de triunfar hábilmente, pero esta vez no, esta vez, ellas estaban decididas, decididas a ganar o morir en batalla si fuese necesario, lo habían perseguido por toda Nerima, incluso destruyeron media ciudad en el proceso, y se estaba quedando si opciones para escapar, arrinconado entre los pasillos de Furinkan

-¡RANMA! - Rugió Akane liberando su aterradora aura de batalla mientras sostenía en sus manos una olla de la que salían unos tentáculos purpuras burbujeantes, despidiendo un calor infernal, claro, Akane no podía notarlo pues sus manos estaban acogidos en la seguridad de sus guantes de cocina

"¡Mierda Akane!, ¿qué coño le pusiste a esa cosa?" pensó silenciosamente el joven artista marcial tragando saliva o al menos intentándolo, pues su boca y garganta estaban cecas cual desierto de solo pensar meter dicha sustancia a su boca, intentando retroceder un paso, y ponerse a suficiente distancia para evitar ser quemado, y a la vez poder encontrar una vía des escape, pero no pudo retroceder pues algo impedía su paso.

-¡Ran-chan!- exclamo su amiga de la infancia que únicamente estaba cubierta por un delantal, y bragas, pero sin sostén, y en sus manos sus guantes de cocina y un gran plato de okonomillakis, que obviamente se veían apetecibles a los ojos del joven artista marcial quien por supuesto, en una situación mas agradable no dudaría en atragantarse con ellos, pero, esta vez no, esta vez, el simple hecho de tomar una decisión lo pondría en más problemas que en lo hacerlo.

Ranma suspiro, pero más que resignación era un enorme cansancio que había acumulado a lo largo de sus dos años en Furinkan, "bueno al menos Kodachi sigue atada"

"JOJOJOJOJOJOJ ¡Ranma-sama!" tan pronto como el sonido de cierta risa molesta paso atreves de sus oídos su ojo izquierdo comenzó a tener un tic nervioso muy violento

"se acabo, ¡voy a morir!" pensó par así el joven artista marcial, siendo rodeado por las tres chicas, Akane en la izquierda, Ukyo atrás y Kodachi a la derecha, los tres pasillos bloqueados y Ranma se había quedado sin opciones, bueno, normalmente haría un agujero en el techo o en piso para escapar, pero esa no era una opción en este momento, pues por los constantes destrozos de los locos ami-enemigos de Ranma el director había reforzado cada rincón del colegio, pues pensaba que hacer todo el colegio un refugio nuclear seria más barato que pagar los destrozos constantes que provocaban los artistas marciales.

-¡Ranma-sama! dile a estas plebeyas qué prefieres mis platos franceses a su comida vulgar y escapémonos juntos- expreso Kodachi con esa arrogancia de niña rica

-¡Ran-chan! ¡no puedes seguir huyendo!- Ukyo rompiendo a llorar -¿cuanto más nos dejaras con la duda? ¡toma una decisión de una vez!-

-RAAAANMAAA, ¡esta es tu última oportunidad!- grito Akane conteniendo sus lagrimas -¡decídete de una vez!-

Ranma sudo frio, era la primera vez que veía así de decididas a las chicas, no sabía que hacer, no sabía a quién elegir en ese momento de presión, pues a cualquiera que elija, la otras dos intentarían matarlo, así "si tan solo... pudiera ..."

-pa.. ¡paren! déjenme pensar- dijo el joven con las piernas temblando, sintiendo que perdería el control de su esfínter en cualquier momento, pero afortunadamente las chicas lo habían oído, cosa que era rara, todas se calmaron ligeramente, bajando su guardia

El joven artista marcial cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, -bien, ya sé que hare- diciendo eso se acerco Akane y la miro profundamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo a Ukyo bajar la mirada y voltear ligeramente mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, Kodachi por su lado chasqueo la lengua, y desvió la mirada, mientras una sonrojada Akane se perdía en los ojos del joven artista marcial

-Ran.. Ranma- susurro tímidamente ella, mientras sus labios se acercaban lentamente a los de Ranma, sus ojos se cerraron mientras levantaba la cabeza para alcanzarlo, Ranma se puso nervioso, puesto se estaba arriesgando demasiado en ese instante, acercando sus labios mas a los de ella, desvió su trayecto, y hábilmente giro alrededor de ella y salió corriendo

-¡LO SIENTO!- grito el joven mientras corría desesperadamente hacia una ventana desde la cual saltar, Akane sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, y el tic nervioso que aumentaba su ritmo violentamente, sintiendo que algo se rompía en ella, con toda su furia arrojo la olla con precisión, acertando en la cabeza del joven y mandándolo a volar por la ventana.

Ranma suspiro de alivio, se había escapado de uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y completamente ileso, bueno excepto por el chichón en su cabeza, y los trozos de vidrio incrustados en su cuerpo, se levanto y se sacudió el polvo y los restos de vidrio como si caer del sexto piso no fuera nada.

-no hay prometidas a la vista- se dijo así mismo al notar que no le habían seguido, pero como las cosas no podían ser tan buenas decidió verificar que happosai y sus rivales no estuvieran cerca, lo último que quería era encontrarse a cualquiera de ellos en este momento, afortunadamente todo lo que vio fue a un joven de piel castaña hablando por telefono, era un estudiante nuevo Sian, o algo así.

"espero que no sea uno de los espías de Nabiki" pensó el joven acercándose a escuchar la conversación disimuladamente

_-Maiko-chan, vale, no te preocupe diviértete- _el joven corta el teléfono tras decir esa frase e lo aprieta con fuerza, como si estuviera molesto, cosa a lo que Ranma no le dio mucha importancia, y como aparentemente no era un espía decidió salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, no quería que sus novias decidieran retomar la casería, pero justo cuando estaba por saltar al otro lado de la cerca del colegio sintio una mano en su hombro

"mierda" se dijo así mismo, y volteo lentamente a ver quién era "¿Sian?"

-Ranma, escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación, ¿sabes?- dijo el joven en un tono molesto

-perdona, solo quería saber si no trabajabas para Nabiki o algo- respondió Ranma intentando disculparse, pero no pareció funcionar muy bien, pues el chico castaño lo miro fríamente.

-eres una persona bastante cruel, ¿sabes?- comento el chico castaño repentinamente, a lo que Ranma levanto una ceja

-¿a que vino eso?- pregunto algo inquieto

-no deberías jugar con ellas así, no sabes lo que se siente querer llamar la atención de alguien desesperadamente y que todo sea en vano, o darlo todo por alguien y que esa persona parezca importarle una mierda- Sian mirando con frialdad

-¿pero de que me hablas? ¡ellas no me dejan en paz! he dejado en claro que no estoy interesado- se defendió Ranma

-¿es asi? Akane, tiene sentimientos claros por ti, y es muy celosa, tu solo actúas sin pensar en cómo se sienta ella, por que vayas a comer con otras chicas lindas, o dejar que se te peguen, cuando y ni siquiera le das algo de tu tiempo- respondió el joven de piel castaña tomando aire para continuar

-Ukyo desesperadamente intente provocar que tengas sentimientos, cada vez que ella te invita a comer no es por amistad, es por qué quieres que la tengas encuentra como tu prometida - regaño Sian nuevamente

-A kodachi le pasa lo mismo, aun que ella tenga ciertos problemas de cordura -

Ranma se sintió muy molesto repentinamente con la intrusión del joven castaño que no había tenido nada que ver con el nunca, que nunca había estado en sus zapatos así que le propino un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar un par de metros -¿Y TU QUE SABES COMO ME SIENTO YO?- pregunto el joven artista marcial bastante enojado

-Solo eres un egoísta que huye de tomar una decisión, no sabes que es estar comido por los celos, desesperado por algo de atención de la persona amada, o ser cortado por sus palabras-

Ranma se detuvo de golpearlo de nuevo y volteo la mirada en señal de molestia antes de saltar la cerca y escapar del colegio.

Esa noche al regresar a casa esa noche Akane no parecía molesta, de hecho parecía estar bastante bien, cosa que le extraño, incluso le paso amablemente la sal cuando él se lo pidió, pero luego de los problemas de la mañana el decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada, pues no quería volver a pelear.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, y Ranma había tenido días bastantes tranquilos, cosa que cada vez le resultaba más extraño, Ukyo parecía normal, o casi, no le había reclamado nada, pero no había intentado comer junto a él en toda la semana, Akane por su parte no había intentado cocinarle nada, solo se dedico a pasarle los bento que Kasumi le preparaba

El día siguió transcurriendo sin más problemas, cosa que a Ranma comenzó a inquietar, pero decidió no arruinar ese pequeño momento de paz que no había tenido en mucho tiempo

y así pasaron 2 meses, Akane los intentos de Akane de cocinarle se habían hecho cada vez más escasos hasta que dejo de intentarlo completamente, y Ukyo también había cesado sus intentos poco a poco, y Kodachi ni se había aparecido, y Shampo no se dejaba ver hacia meses, claro, el podría ir a verla al neko haten, pero no quería que ella pensara que él iba a una cita y todo empezara de nuevo, así que decidió no aparecerse por ahí, lamentablemente dicha amazona china se encontraba a unos pasos delante de él caminando en su dirección haciendo que se le helara la sangre, pensando que saltaría sobre el y lo abrazaría, cosa que provocaría que Akane que estaba a su lado lo moliera a golpes, cosa que no sucedió, La amazona paso al lado de el, apenas saludándolo y siguiendo su camino

No es que Ranma no se sintiera aliviado, es que no pudo, no quiso aceptar que la joven china que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de el pasara tan fríamente, su ego no lo permitiría así que perdiendo la razón por unos segundos, dio vuelta y pronuncio las palabras de la discordia "¿Shampoo, no quieres salir a tomar algo hoy?" cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho era tarde, esas palabras habían llegado a oídos de Akane, y el comenzó a temblar, pero nada paso ella volteo en una amble sonrisa "Ranma, no tardes que esta noche Akane preparara su plato especial" diciendo eso, ella se fue trotando para alcanzar a sus amigas, pero no con enojo o invadida de celos, sino de una forma tranquila y natural, cosa que lo inquieto bastante más "como se atreve ella a no ponerse celosa" pensó para sí pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de molestarse por ello, pues apenas y volteo para darle una respuesta negativa

"no gracias Ranma" cosa que lo golpeo profundamente, en su interior, aplastando su ego y su orgullo, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño furiosamente, casi perdiendo el control y tomar a la amazona del brazo y pidiendo una explicación, pero se contuvo

"¿que esta pasando?" se pregunto con las piernas temblorosas "¿acaso ya no soy atractivo?", siguio sumido en sus pensamientos "¡no! no puede ser!" se dijo, dando un gran salto hasta el tejando mas cercano, corriendo hacia U-chans, buscando a Ukyo, la que lo habia amado desde la infancia, ella de seguro estaría feliz de darle una cita o de prestarle atención, pero al llegar solo cólera sintió en su corazón, al verla besándose con un chico, esta vez no pudo contenerse, y bajo a verla

-Ukyo, que haces?- pregunto

-estoy saliendo con mi novio- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿pero de que hablas? ¡yo soy tu prometido!- alego el enojado

-no, ya no, nunca supiste valorarme- respondió ella con indiferencia

-Vamos, ¡sabes que me amas!- grito el enojado, a lo que ella con una amable sonrisa respondió -te amaba-

-¿y ahora?- pregunto el joven artista marcial, sintiendo que se quebraba poco a poco

-ahora nada, solo seguimos adelante- respondió ella, besando al chico que parecía aterrado ante la idea de un Ranma celoso que quisiera matarlo, pero en lugar de eso Ranma salió huyendo, sin detenerse corriendo tan rápido como pudiera, sintiéndose roto por dentro hasta que se tomo con una lujosa limosina que casi lo atropella.

-¡Ten mas cuidado!- grito el joven que bajo de ella acompañado de Kodachi quien vestía un vestido de novia y luciendo un lujoso anillo en su dedo, Ranma no pudo responder, solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar al dojo y se encerró en su habitación, enterrándose bajo las sabanas tratando de pensar que estaba pasando, hasta que amablemente Kasumi lo vino a buscar para que bajara a cenar.

Akane tenía un vestido precioso, y estaba arreglada como nunca antes, la sola vista hizo a Ranma sentir su corazón acelerado, que se apago completamente al ver a un chico entrar detrás de Akane tomarla por la cintura y darle un tierno beso en los labios, el se quedo mirando todavía sin creer que su mundo se había derrumbado, el ya no era el centro de atención, ya no era nada.

un ataque de ira hubiera sido algo normal en el, pero no, sintió su cuerpo tan pesado que no pudo moverse, se quedo impotente, mientras anunciaban una boda, la boda de Akane con otro hombre que no era él. ni siquiera escucho los gritos de su padre o los golpes que le propinaba solo se quedo en shock, inmóvil, sin vida mientras sintió un liquido cálido recorrer sus mejillas, eran sus lagrimas, que cayeron sin control, con el cuerpo magullado, se levanto y salió corriendo sin importarle la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo, sin importarle, que la gente viera su cuerpo femenino semi-desnudo, solo siguió corriendo hasta chocar con alguien y caer al suelo de espaldas, y permanecía tumbada en el suelo sin levantarse, mirando a la persona con quien había chocado, era ese chico Sian

-Te dije que deberías pensar en los sentimientos de ellas, que tomaras una decisión- le dijo mirándolo con lastima, Ranma volteo la mirada -ellas recurrieron a mi cuando se cansaron de esperar, me pidieron que borrar sus sentimientos por ti, pero les dije que te dieran una última oportunidad y que respetarían tu decisión-

-solo tenias que elegir un plato cualquiera, ni siquiera tenias que comerlo, solo elegir- dijo el nuevamente -ahora es tarde, ellas ya perdieron el amor que sentian por ti-

Ranma se levanto con mucho esfuerzo -pero shampoo no estaba ahi, ¿por que ella esta asi también?-

-ella fue la que diciendo no dar más oportunidades- al escuchar eso Ranma, apretó el puño y se lamento, -y tanto que decía que me amaba... maldita mentirosa- se quejo

Sian lo miro fríamente y le dijo -te amaba mas que ninguna, pero si no cuidas del amor que te dan, n o le prestas atención, no le dedicas momentos, este amor se convierte en dolor, en desesperación, que la persona sigue aguantando por mucho tiempo, y con el tiempo se va cansando, hasta que decide alejarse-

Ranma miro nuevamente a Sian, por un momento sintió una increíble sed de sangre, pero se detuvo -¿hay alguna forma de regresarlas a ser como antes?- pregunto

-sí, debes darle de beber esto, a una y solo a una- dijo sosteniendo un pequeño recipiente, pero Ranma no fue capaz de tomarlo

-no sería justo para ellas- dijo repentinamente, lo que sorprendió a Sian. quien sin decir nada sonrió y toco la frente de Ranma, y este de repente apareció frente a Kodachi, Akane y Ukyo otra vez, en aquel instante en el que decidió huir, pero el tiempo estaba detenido y Sian al lado suyo "esta vez, toma la una decisión, la que sea, pero tómala"

Ranma observo bien a las tres chicas, incluso se dio cuenta que la cuarta estaba escondida detrás de un pilar apenas dejando ver su melena purpura, a lo que Ranma volteo a mirar a Sian, -Pensé que habías dicho que ella decidió no dar otra oportunidad-

-y no la dio, no intento hacerte comer, pero tenía esperanzas de que eligieras a ella aun si no estaba- Sian desapareció en repentinamente y el tiempo volvió a correr, las chicas estaban a un paso de él, y sin escapatoria cerro ojos para pensar en a quien elegiría, y las chicas se quedaron expectantes, esperando saber la respuesta, cuando Ranma abrió sus ojos llenos de determinación miro hacia la que el había elegido... y sonrió -La persona que quiero que siempre cocine para mi es...-

Fin.

Bueno, probablemente sea el fic mas aburrido que haya escrito, pero comencé escribiéndolo sintiendo algo intenso en mi que fue apagándose poco a poco, la vida no da segundas oportunidades, si descuidas mucho a quien te ama, esta persona sufrirá y estará lleno de dudas, sin saber que camino tomar, poco a poco hasta que su corazón se canse y decida alejarse, quizás no lo haga repentinamente, quizás lentamente.


End file.
